135
by anxiousgeek
Summary: Jane/Maura smut fic. Jane spent 135 dollars at a local sex shop. Finally finished.
1. Still

Jane Rizzoli had spent $135 at a local sex shop.

This was something that was spread around the station the moment she walked past the hacking device and it scanned the chip of her credit card, posting her purchase history on the large screens. It had been kinda fun, at first, until it was her purchase history everyone could see. Until she let Maura use her credit card.

All she needed was a new vibrator.

They never went to the sex shop, never went anywhere near it. Jane had been dozing on the sofa with a beer, Maura had took it upon herself to buy her a new vibrator, curled up in the armchair on her laptop. She remembered telling Maura to use her card, and remembered Maura saying she'd bought a couple of other things, but when the package turned up, she was pretty sure a strap-on kit, a book and some massage oil, did not count as a 'couple of other things'.

She did have a new vibrator though, and she did need it. Her fingers were never enough when Maura was away; whether it was at a conference or just at her own apartment.

The night the large box arrived, Jane decided to forgive Maura, and gave her a massage. Sitting on her bed, with the blonde between her legs, she pulled down the straps of her spaghetti top, and started to rub French vanilla oil into her shoulders as she read the book she'd ordered. She couldn't begrudge Maura buying the book, the woman needed to know everything, and naming a book, "The Whole Lesbian Sex Book," meant she couldn't really resist. Maura needed to know everything about everything, and their relationship, was very important to her so she felt like she needed to know as much as she could to keep Jane happy.

Jane's approach was more to make it up as she went along, which seemed to be working.

As she rubbed the oil into her shoulders, and Maura started to make happy little noises, groans and 'ooh' noises. The blonde may be the one who knew how to relax, but she could get stressed easily, and as Jane worked on the knots in her shoulders, she decided that they were due to a clothing emergency of some sort. They'd been together for a few months now, friends for longer, and Jane knew what upset Maura and when. The little groans and moans also told Jane that the blonde was slowly loosing focus on the book in her lap.

Especially when she rolled her head, stretching her neck, and Jane pushed the thin top down her body, running her hands down her chest, over her breasts, barely touching her nipples, before moving back up again. Maura moaned a little louder this time, closing the book on her lap and leaning back against Jane. She kissed her on the top of her head, wrapping her arms around her waist, and holding her close for a minute, just enjoying the feel of Maura in her arms.

That was what relaxed her. Holding Maura close.

The blonde shifted a little in her arms though, and Jane smiled. Maura wasn't relaxed now, less stressed certainly, but there was a very familiar tension in her. Jane moved her hands up from her abdomen to her breasts once more, cupping them both and kneading them gently, guided by Maura's soft cries, fingers playing with her nipples. The blonde tipped her head to the side, and Jane kissed her exposed neck, and while the oil smelt good, it didn't taste particularly nice, and she struggled to pull off her t-shirt and wipe Maura's neck clean. Not exactly sexy, but she wanted to sink her teeth into the skin of the blonde's collarbone. Lick a line up to her ear and suck her earlobe into her mouth to make her squirm.

When she did all that, Maura whimpered, struggling against Jane's hold.

"Stay still," she whispered into her ear.

Maura tried to relax, Jane felt her limbs loosen, and shoulder droop, but she was still tense. She helped her out of the spaghetti top, dropping it onto the bed beside them, tightening her legs around Maura a little, and putting her hands back on her breasts.

"Jane," she moaned. "What are you doing?"

"Just stay still," Jane muttered again, pinching the blonde's nipples. Maura gasped in response, body jolting forward with pleasure and Jane smiled. She kept one hand on her breasts, keeping up the little flicks and pinches that had Maura moaning. The other hands she moved, slowly over her abdomen, down to the hem of her pink shorts. She brushed her fingers beneath the material for a moment, Maura's hips arching up in anticipation, then pulled back again, stroking the pale skin of the blonde's abdomen, holding her still again, nipping down on her neck with a grin.

"Jane," Maura moaned. "Don't tease."

"But I want to," Jane whispered, hand smoothing back down her body and into her shorts, brushing over the dark blonde curls, Maura trying to arch her hips into her hand again, only to have Jane pull away. There was a hint of wetness on her fingers and she lifted her hand to her mouth to flick her tongue over the tips. Maura moaned, trying to get Jane to kiss her on the lips, but the brunette ignored her, cupping both breasts once more.

"Do I have to tie you down?" Jane asked.

Maura's only reply was to moan and shift between her legs, back rubbing against Jane's breasts. She felt her nipples harden, the skin on skin contact arousing her, tying to fight the urge to moan into Maura's neck and failing.

"I'll stay still if you stop teasing," Maura said, fighting against Jane's hold, shifting again, leaning back to kiss her on the cheek.

"No," Jane growled.

She held her tight around the abdomen, one hand able to reach and play with a breast, making sure she couldn't move, dipping the other hand down into her shorts, finding her clit and pressing down briefly, pulling away quickly. Maura cried out in pleasure, the sound turning to frustration at the loss of sensation. Jane chuckled, she liked teasing Maura. It was fun to get her so worked up that she was practically vibrating, and begging.

She dipped her hand back into Maura's shorts, through the curls to her wet entrance, cupping her, feeling the warmth of the blonde's arousal. Maura sighed, pushing her hips forward into Jane's hand, whining when she pulled her hand out of shorts again to hold her still once more.

"Jane!"

She was quicker to return her hand this time, shocking the blonde by rubbing her clit hard a few times, then pushing two slim fingers into her heat.

"Oh God yes," Maura muttered, and Jane grinned, letting her think she was getting the relief she wanted, the orgasm she needed, pushing her palm down on her clit, playing with her breasts still, caressing her insides with her long fingers.

Then she stopped, stilled her hands before releasing her breast, and pulling her fingers from her body, out of Maura's shorts, trying not to laugh when the blonde's body followed her hand only to be left disappointed and held still in Jane's strong arms.

"Jane, this is cruel," she moaned.

"Maybe," she replied, with a kiss on her neck.

She put her hand back in Maura's shorts before the blonde realised Jane had even moved. She rubbed her clit again, listening to Maura's moans, stopping when they got too long, too loud, fingers hovering over her flesh until she was quiet again. She was breathing hard, tying to hold still in Jane's arms, her body flushed, but she couldn't quite stop the little whimpers that escaped, and Jane allowed it. Jane loved it. Loved this. Loved Maura.

Fingers back in her body, pushing two as deep as she could, given the awkward position, stroking in and out, slowly, trying to keep Maura still to stop her quickening the rhythm, quicken the coming pleasure.

"Oh please Jane," she moaned. "Please."

Jane kissed Maura's shoulder, then whispered in her ear.

"Please what Maura?"

"I need an orgasm. Please. Don't torture me."

"You deserve it though."

"Not this much," she sobbed and with her other hand she turned Maura's head to see tears threatening to fall. She really was desperate and Jane kissed her on the lips hard, thrusting her fingers in and out of Maura's wet heat. She slipped her other hand into her shorts too, pressing down on the blonde's clit until she cried out, shaking and sobbing happily under Jane's touch.

Maura collapsed back into her arms, little shudders running through her and she held her close, arms hugging her rather than holding her, soothing her.

"Why did I deserve that again?" Maura asked, voice a little cracked.

"For spending $135 on my credit card on that sex store's website."

"You said I could use you card!" Maura protested.

"To buy me a new vibrator."

Maura smiled, pulling out of Jane's hold for the first time, and turning around onto her knees, kissing her hard.

"I'll make it up to you."


	2. Toy

She used the vibrator for the first time a week later when Maura was away for the weekend, and Jane was horny, lonely, frustrated, all manner of things that needed a decent orgasm to rid herself of. The tension always got too much for her to stand, when she had to work a case without the medical examiner. She wasn't sure how she managed to get along without her, but then, she could always remember that she was a different person before Hoyt. Not to any extremes, but enough to realise that Maura Isles soothed something deep inside her with her presence.

And without her around on a daily basis, it made her tetchy, at least more so than usual. Not that she was ready to admit to Maura how she felt, or the effect the other woman had on her. They were still figuring out the finer points of their relationship. Of being in a lesbian relationship.

Though, Maura was researching, which made things a little easier. And interesting.

So while the doctor was away, Jane needed to use the vibrator that had sparked the purchase of some other things they had yet to try together.

It was purple, bright purple, not that it mattered as she pressed it down on her clit and the little vibrations shot through her body. Eyes closed, Maura on her mind.

"Jane?"

She didn't want to open her eyes at first, because she was sure she was hearing things, because her girlfriend was in DC and wouldn't be back until Monday. Maura spoke again, her voice closer this time, and she smiled, looking to the end of the bed, where the blonde was standing, staring at her with a hot little smile on her face, and a flush starting up over her cheeks.

She dropped the vibrator on to the bed and sat up a little, the throb between her legs increasing, but she managed to ignore it for a moment so she could form a whole sentence.

"What are you doing here?"

"You weren't answering your phone," Maura said, and Jane tried to think about that for a moment. She wasn't even sure where her cell phone was.

"No, I mean-" she hesitated when Maura moved to come and sit on the bed next to her, "What are you doing back home? You're supposed to be in DC."

"I know, the conference was cancelled after the first day. Two thirds of the hotel came down with food poisoning," she said. "I did warn them about proper storage of their sea food."

Jane smiled, getting up off the bed and kissing her.

"I take it you missed me?" the blonde asked.

"Of course," she replied, pulling Maura down onto the bed with her, even though she knew half her mind was on the fact that she was currently wrinkling her expensive designer dress. Jane could try make her forget about that though, she was getting good at making her forget about a lot of things.

"Next time you should just come with me," Maura said, moulding her body into Jane's, kissing her gently.

"I had a case."

"I know, but you could've given it to Korsak and Frost, made them work together without you," she mumbled.

They'd had this argument before she'd left for DC, Jane wasn't really interested in repeating it. The outcome would be the same. The job came first. Even before Maura, and it frustrated her that the blonde didn't understand that, when she was so often as dedicated to her work as Jane.

She kissed her hard, so she couldn't talk, slipping her tongue into her mouth, tasting coffee and cherries, fighting with Maura to make her moan, to keep her quiet. Her hands pulled her closer in and she ran a hand down her back, down the thin material of the dress, starting to bunch it up.

"Mmmoo."

Jane laughed.

"Huh?" she said with a grin.

Maura shifted, leaning on her elbows to look down at Jane.

"I said, no, this dress cost $300."

"Then take it off," Jane said, with a shrug, and Maura sighed, standing up and pulling it off her body. Jane watched as the blonde moved around her room, hanging the dress up, removing her bra and panties as she went and draping them over a chair. All of Jane's clothes were on the floor, and she watched as Maura made a face when she saw the pile of black and white.

She didn't say anything though, Jane didn't give her the chance, she simply pulled her back onto the bed, and onto her body, moaning now they were skin to skin, nipples hardening against the blondes breasts.

"Better?" she asked, and Jane nodded, her arousal flaring back up, hot and hungry, and they kissed again, hands exploring the bare skin of each other's bodies. Bodies they knew so well now, both able to tease and torture and pleasure easily.

Maura moved down her body, kissing down her neck to her breasts to take a nipple into her hot mouth, making Jane cry out. This was what she needed, her girlfriend's lips, her love, it was the only thing to quell the tension she felt so often. She arched her back, trying to get Maura to take more of her breast in her mouth, caress more of her with her tongue. Instead the blonde bit down on the nipple and Jane's whole body jerked.

God she loved that.

Maura lifted her head up to look up at her, smiling.

"I missed you too," she said, and Jane smiled back lifting a hand to cup Maura's cheek for a moment, urging her down to kiss her on the lips again. She didn't notice her picking up the purple vibrator, until she heard the muffled buzz and felt it against her hot centre. She moaned, shifting her hips against the toy, and Maura smiled, running it up and down Jane's wet centre, pressing down on her clit, for a moment. Jane cried out, hips bucking.

"Oh God Maura," she muttered, voice harsh and needy.

"More?"

Jane nodded hard, and Maura chuckled a little, moving the toy down a little to her entrance, and held it there, letting the brunette feel the vibrations. She wriggled her hips, and sighed, wanting more, but not willing to beg so desperately yet. Maura turned the power up, pressing down harder, pushing slowly into Jane's tight body, the woman taking in a sharp breath, holding onto it for a long moment. Maura paused, turning the power down and sitting up so she was in a better position to pleasure Jane with the vibrator.

Torture Jane with the vibrator.

The tip of the toy was inside her body, barely vibrating, and she couldn't keep still, wanting it in deeper She took her hands from where she was clutching the bed sheets, and went to shove the toy in, but Maura grabbed her wrists, holding her back.

"No you don't Jane," she said, smiling.

She whined in response, wriggling her hips again, squeezing her muscles around the vibrator as if she could pull it deeper in by sheer will. Didn't quite work out that way, and Maura watched her face carefully, the desperate arousal and anger. She was so beautiful that it hurt her a little to do this to her, but she knew it would be so good, for both of them.

She pushed the toy in a little further, feeling some resistance even though she'd rarely seen Jane more aroused than this, wetter than this. She seemed tenser than usual, anxious almost, her muscles fighting the desire a little.

"Jane," Maura said softly. "Relax."

"I am relaxed," she snapped back, but flinched a little when Maura placed her hand on her leg. She stroked gently, pushing the vibrator in a little further, then pulling it back out again, making Jane whine once more. She never stopped the caresses of her thigh, sitting comfortably between the brunettes legs, pushing the toy back into her body.

"Hard to relax when you're torturing me Maura," Jane said.

She didn't reply, simply pushing the toy in further, and further, slowly enough for Jane to arch her hips up to try and pull it in deeper. She needed this, they both knew it, she didn't know why Maura was holding out on her like this. They both knew the blonde could get her off in mere minutes with the right pressure to the right places. Jane really hoped she would stop playing and get her off.

"Deeper?" Maura asked, voice light, as if she wasn't fucking Jane with a purple vibrator.

Jane didn't reply, couldn't reply, and Maura took pity on her suddenly thrusting the toy hard into her body to the hilt.

Jane screamed out.

"Better?" Maura asked.

Jane was nodding enthusiastically, head pressed back against the pillow, eyes squeezed shut. Maura was still stroking her leg, hand moving a touch higher, still holding the vibrator still inside her for a moment, waiting until the brunette had calmed a little. When her breathing evened out a little, Maura pulled the toy out of her almost all of the way, Jane's hips following. She heard the blonde laugh, and opened her eyes to glare at her, unable to when Maura thrust the toy back into her, as hard as before, making Jane cry out again, a little softer this time, now her body was used to the intrusion.

She turned the vibrations up, seeing a shudder work it's way up Jane's body, her hand still caressing her thigh, thumb in the crease between her thigh and hip. She could tell Jane wasn't ready to say please just yet, and she started up a rhythm of thrusting the toy in and out of her body, not too hard, or fast, allowing Jane to feel the vibrations, feel full, but not overwhelmed. The brunette bit her lip, shifting her hips against the toy slightly, Maura's eyes on her face the entire time, watching the muscles relax and contract, her teeth worry her bottom lip. It would be bruised and red tomorrow, and Maura would kiss it better, but for now, she slid her fingers across to Jane's clit and rubbed it gently, making her yelp.

"Oh God," she muttered, her breath shallow and fast, and Maura leaned down to take a nipple into her mouth again, flicking her tongue over the hard nub until Jane was panting a little.

Maura sat back up, still moving the vibrator at a steady pace, waiting for Jane to break and beg. Or at least say please. It was coming, she could tell, the way her cheeks flushed a little darker red, the increased speed of her breathing, the shift of her hips, her hands clawing at the sheets. Jane was beautiful like this, out of control and close to the edge, Maura loved the power trip that came with doing this to Jane. Reducing the very capable police detective into a sobbing wreck that depended on her next move like it was air.

"Please Maura," Jane sobbed.

"Okay Jane, it's okay," she whispered.

She stilled the vibrator inside her, turning to it's highest setting, finding her clit again through the dark wet curls and pressing down, rubbing, circling her finger around it, while she moved to lean over Jane and kiss her on the lips as she made her come. It didn't take long until Jane was crying out her name and shaking, Maura kissing her face gently as she came hard around the toy in her body, pleasure pulsing up the brunette's spine.

She sat back, hand back on Jane's thigh stroking gently, until Jane opened her eyes and smiled at her.

"I-" Jane hesitated, Maura looking at her expectantly. "I really missed you," she said, still not quite ready to tell her exactly how she felt.

And it was enough for Maura for the moment, the blonde lying down next to her and kissing her gently.


	3. Need

"Maura," Jane said, pulling at one of the straps around her hip,"I'm really not sure about this."

She was pretty much hiding in Maura's bathroom, not that she really wanted to admit it, wearing one of her girlfriend's silk nightgowns. She was hoping Maura was wearing the negligee that matched because it was cream, silk, with lace edges and the blondes breasts were barely held by it. And she'd be wet with anticipation, if she weren't so anxious and uncertain.

If she weren't wearing a strap-on.

Maura's head suddenly appeared around the bathroom door, smiling at her, before she took a step inside the room, looking down at the dildo standing up between her crotch. It was realistic enough, and Jane noted her hand twitched to touch her. Or the dildo, she wasn't sure which.

"If you don't want to do this," Maura said, "you don't have to."

She did reach out them, and ran a finger under the leather to the strap-on, stroking Jane's skin before she reached up, forcing her fingers behind the dildo, pressing two to Jane's clit softly. The brunette hummed, the anxiety melting away as she reached out to grip the bathroom door while Maura stroked her.

Jane knew she didn't have to, but Maura...this was Maura, the only person in her life she completely trusted. The only person she truly wanted. She would never deny this woman anything.

"Please fuck me Jane," she whispered into her ear, and she groaned, jerking into Maura's hand.

_God how could she deny her anything?_

"Okay, Maura," Jane groaned, "whatever you want babe."

Maura kissed her, and pulled her hand away, readjusting the strap-on and dildo, taking Jane's hand. She led her back into the bedroom, and lay down on her bed, and Jane could see past the anxiety to admire her girlfriend in the cream negligee that she loved so much,. It skimmed the blondes thighs, the lace stretched over her breasts, hard nipples pushing against the silk.

"God Maura you're gorgeous."

She let the dressing gown drop to the floor, feeling self-conscious in just the strap-on, but tried not to look down at the dildo. When she moved, it shifted against her clit and she moved to lie on the bed next to Maura with a low groan. The blonde smiled her, urging her to come closer so she could kiss Jane, wrap her arm around and pull her on top of her. To lie between her legs.

It felt weird, but as the dildo pushed against Maura, the blonde whimpered, and Jane really liked that noise.

"You really want this don't you?" she asked, grinning down at her, finally relaxing. Maura simply nodded at her, vigorously, making Jane chuckle before she kissed her again, losing herself in her girlfriend's lips for a moment or two, forgetting about the strap-on and the dildo, until she shifted her hips from side to side, to get comfortable, rubbing the head of the dildo against Maura, hearing her whimper again.

"You miss cocks babe?" she asked, and Maura canted her hips up, shaking her head. "Really?" Jane asked.

"N-not really," she stuttered, strained, "just want you to-"

She stopped talking when Jane felt between her legs, running her fingers lightly through the damp curls.

"Please," she moaned.

Jane wanted to ask if she was sure again, one last time, but Maura must've sensed her hesitation and reached down to grab the dildo. She positioned it, pushing the tip into her own body, her other hand stroking Jane's ass and urging her hips forward. She didn't hesitate again, she knew what Maura wanted, and with some awkwardness she started to push into her girlfriend, thinking about all that wet heat around her fingers, or on her tongue. The blonde below her was breathing hard, flushed, and Jane yanked down the negligee, kissing Maura's breasts as she pushed slowly in.

She wasn't really sure what to do, suddenly forgetting everything every guy had done to her over the past 15 years. All she could remember was what Maura did to her.

Maura took her hands then, and placed them on her hips.

"Move Jane," she whispered, and Jane blushed, embarrassed.

"Uh-huh," she replied, gripping Maura's hips, pulling her own hips back, then pushing forward really slow. She repeated the motion, again and again, listening to her girlfriend's reactions, finding a careful rhythm. Maura whimpered when she pushed in, groaned when Jane pulled out, her hands drifting down to her ass again, the caresses soft, the strap-on rubbing against her clit at weird angle. It was good though, real good, and she sped up a little, watching every minute change in expression on Maura's face.

"Yes, Jane, yes," she moaned, encouraging her to move harder, faster, and she dipped her head down to nip at Maura's breasts again. She loved Maura's breasts, she loved Maura, and watched for the signs she was getting close, Jane's own pleasure was building quickly. The blonde's eyes were squeezed shut, her mouth open as she panted, still whimpering and groaning throughout, a mix of sexy noises that spurred Jane on. She was biting her own lip, to stop from yelling, she was trying to hold back her own pleasure, to ignore her own coming orgasm so she could concentrate on Maura's.

"You close babe?" she hissed, "Are you?"

"Uh," was the only thing that Maura could get out, and Jane chuckled, the sound more like a cough. She let go of her left hip, reaching between their bodies and easily finding Maura's clit, pressing down hard. She bucked up at the contact, pushing into Jane, making the brunette cry out, she did it again, and felt the pleasure flare up to her chest.

Jane came with a loud cry, and beneath her Maura screamed.

_Screamed._

Jane collapsed on her, dotting kisses over Maura's face as they both panted.

"Good, good, good, Jane," Maura huffed out against the brunette's face.

"Yeah," Jane said. "Yeah," she repeated.

After Jane had pulled the dildo from Maura's body, and they had both regained heir breath, she managed to pull the strap-on off and drop it to the floor. She turned to look at Maura, and smiled at the blissed-out look on her face. She kissed her on the cheek, the blonde smiling at her, but she didn't move, or even open her eyes.

"Thank you Jane, thank you."

"Anything for you Maura," she whispered, "I'd do anything for you, I love you...I ne-"

She paused, and the blonde turned onto her side to look at her.

"Jane?"

"It's nothing."

Maura ran a hand over the brunette's hip, holding her close, and Jane swallowed.

"I know it's something, talk to me," she said, suddenly panicking. "Didn't you like that?"

"No, I did, I really did," Jane assured her.

"Oh, good." Maura took a deep breath and Jane kissed her.

"I need you," Jane admitted. "I need you Maura."

"Need?"

"More than anything."

Maura beamed at her, kissing her on the forehead.

"I need you too Jane, I love you and I need you."

Jane didn't know what else to say, and kissed Maura back, pulled her to lie half on top of her, wrapping her arm around her, closing her eyes and relaxing into the mattress, Maura relaxing into her. She was almost asleep when Maura spoke again.

"And I really need you to fuck me again like that sometime."

"Anything you want babe."


End file.
